The Mad Tickler
by good dragonballz writer
Summary: The name says it all. JUST READ IT ALREADY!!


**_THE MAD TICKLER_**  
  
Chapter 1  
  
One day 18 and Krillin were in town shopping (18 needed a new outfit) and suddenly, a man walked out in front of them. "Hi," he said.  
"Uh, hi," Krillin replied "What do you want?"   
I want to tickle! Ha ha ha ha ha!" he said as he charged 18.   
"What the...?" she exclaimed as he started to tickle her on the sides "Stop it," she shouted angrily through laughter and pushed him away.   
"What the hell??"asked Krillin, and the man took of into the air flying away from the two of them "That was weird," said 18.   
"Yeah," replied Krillin. and they went on not thinking about it too much.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
At Gohan's and Videl's house they were getting ready for dinner (their kid hasn't been born yet) and they heard a knock on the door. Videl went to answer the door.  
Hello," a man said.   
"Hello" Videl replied, when the man lurched forward and started to tickle her at her sides.  
"H-E-L-P!!!" she said through her laughing Gohan sped through the house but when he got there the man was gone.  
And in the middle of nowhere Vegita was training when the man appeared. "WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Vegita said.   
The man said "Oh, nothing. Just watching..."  
"FINE BUT LEAVE ME ALONE!!" And he turned around to continue meditation. The man snuck up and started to tickle him "What!!" he screamed through his laughter and he shrugged the man off. He took off before Vegita could attack him. Then at Goku's house, Chi-Chi was happily making dinner while Goku was outside getting fire wood. There was a knock on the door.   
Chi-Chi looked up and asked, "I wonder who that could be." She opened the door, and the man started to tickle her on the sides "Stop it," she screamed. Goku heard it, and he started to fly to the house and when he got there she was still being tickled "h-e-l-p-m-e-g-o-k-u" she barely said and Goku charged to knock the man off. He took off before Goku even got there.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"What the hell is this guy doing?" said Vegita. They had all gathered at master Roshi's house and told each other their stories.   
"I don't know," replied Goku.   
"This man is a freak," said Vegita. "And when i get my hands on him he'll be sorry that--"   
"Calm down," said Goku "All he did was tickle you.  
"THAT'S THE POINT" said Vegita. "I HATE BEING TICKLED!!!" okay" said Goku "I don't see why he's doing this."   
"I'll tell you why. Because he's a mad tickler." said Bulma. Just then there was a knock on the door   
"I'll get it," said Bulma and she ran to the door "What the? Hey, stop that," she screamed as she started laughing uncontrollably. Vegita instantly burst outta his seat and bolted for the door. The man was tickling Bulma.  
"NOW I GOT YOU" Vegita screamed as he charged the man took off and Vegita followed. Vegita caught up to him and rammed him "Augh!!" the man said.  
"WHO ARE YOU AND WHY DID YOU TICKLE ME," demanded a very irate Vegita.   
"I was only kidding around" the man replied just then Goku arrived   
"DIE!!"   
Goku flew behind Vegita and grabbed him under both his armpits. "Vegita, wait!"  
"LET GO OF ME, KAKKAROT!!"   
"Just wait a second!"   
"Okay, but hurry up! I'm not a very patient person," Vegita said, softening up as Goku let him go "Okay... Who are you and why have you been tickling all of us?" asked Goku.  
"My name is Spinio, and I came to meet the man who defeated all those evil men"   
"Okay," said Goku. "Now why did you tickle us?"   
"I was just kidding around... I never met to annoy anyone... Really."  
"Okay," said Goku. "Now why don't you come to master Roshi's and say hello to everyone," said Goku  
"Okay" replied Spinio and they flew back to master Roshi's, where no one seemed to like the newcomer, except Gohan. They talked, spoke and otherwise conversed, and finally everyone left, except Gohan and Videl, although, Videl left short after.   
"You can come and stay at our house" said Gohan.   
"Okay," replied Spinio, and they took off together towards there house where as soon as they got there Spinio tickled Videl.  
"GOHAN, HELP ME!!"   
Gohan just laughed. "Why should I stop him, the show's great!" after a short while, Spinio stopped and they went to sleep. But in the middle of the night, Vegita snuck in and attacked Spinio.  
"DIE!!" Vegita powered up to SSJ Level 1 but Spinio did something that shocked Vegita; he went SSJ Level 1 himself! Vegita charged and punched at Spinio. Spinio ducked and they started to battle. They were equally matched. Gohan woke up.  
"WHAT THE HELL," he exclaimed, and he ran to the phone and called Goku. Goku picked up and drowsily said, "Hello...?"  
"DADDY DADDY GET HERE QUICK VEGITA AND SPINIO ARE BATTLING THEY ARE BOTH SSJ!!" Gohan screamed  
"WHAT?! Okay I'll be there soon." and Goku hung up after about 5 minutes the battle still showed no signs of slowing down. Goku appeared at the door fully dressed and powered up to SSJ Level 2. He flew in and got in between both of them. They were both breathing heavily and Goku said, Vegita, just go home!   
"No," replied Vegita  
"JUST GO, VEGITA," said Goku "I'LL TAKE CARE OF HIM!!  
"Oh, ALRIGHT!!" replied Vegita and he left "Okay," said Goku, "and now you shall be punished!!" He flew up to Spinio and started tickling him Spinio was laughing and trying to get away but it was no use. then he reached out an arm and tickled Goku. Goku loosened his grip and they both pulled away "Okay, now I can tell Vegita that you've been punished." said Goku smiling, and he disappeared.  
  
  
THE END  
  
Proofreading and edits done by fanfiction.net author   
  
And here's some DBZ humor:  
  
Q:What is Vegita's favorite fruit?  
A:He actually hates fruit but he loves them veggies! Yum!  
  
Q: What do you get when you cross a monkey and a human  
A: Gohan!  
  
Q: How do you scare Vegita out of his wits?  
A: Sneak up form behind him and say "Got your tail!"


End file.
